Operation: Afterburn
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective *Defense of Rogue Attack - The Player is required to Defend their Base against 1 to 8 waves of attacks from rogue forces in order to complete the Tier's Defense Objective. *Rogue Units - Each Defensive Wave may consist of Units in any number and combination from Ground, Air or both. The higher the Tier the harder the difficulty. *Successful Defense- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. *Repeatable Objective - The Player must repeat any wave in which the Command Center is destroyed in order to move on to the next wave or to complete the Objective. *Surrender - The Player may surrender a Defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. *360° Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated mission. Attack Objective - Event Base - Island Attack Objective - Event Base - Underground ( Cave ) Attack Objective - Event Base - Castle Attack Objective - Ryu-Kai Fortress Ending of a Special Event Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Click Expand to View Additional Tiers States of Repair - Event Command Center Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Defense Wave Unit Makeup Additional Information *Fact Trivia *''Operation: Afterburn'' is the 3rd Special Event in a row to feature the Ryu-Kai faction as antagonist. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Here'' - Note *Special Event Firsts : **''First Here'' - Note Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Afterburn ' - (Official)' *Kixeye Forum '( 01/21/15 )' - Operation: Afterburn' ( Official ) - Event Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 01/08/15 )' - Public Preview - Operation: Afterburn ' ( Official ) - Event Preview Thread ''' Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Afterburn-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Pre-Event Message Afterburn-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre-Event Message Afterburn-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 : 24 hr to Start Afterburn-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start Afterburn-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 : 24h Remaining Afterburn-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Gallery - Event Features IonDamageTurret.png|Event Feature : Ion Damage Turret DragonsOath-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus Target NO BONUS Gallery - Event Misc Afterburn-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|5 Tier Event Objectives Afterburn-EventMissions-All.png|All Event Objectives XP Amounts Javelin - Clear Skies Ahead.png|E-mail Announcement War commander afterburn email feel the burn.png|Email Announcement 2 Gallery - Event Instructions Afterburn-Instructions-1of4.png|Event Instructions : Overview Afterburn-Instructions-2of4.png|Event Instructions : Earn XP Afterburn-Instructions-3of4.png|Event Instructions : Redeem Prizes Afterburn-Instructions-4of4.png|Event Instructions : Prize Overview Gallery - Event Shop Javelin-LargePic.png|Event Prize : Javelin HoverTank Commander-LargePic.png|Event Prize : Hover Tank Commander Techicon-Shock 'N' Awe.PNG|Event Prize : Shock 'N' Awe Techicon-Anti-Air Flame Tube.PNG|Event Prize : Anti-Air Flame Tube Techicon-Alloyed Treads.PNG|Event Prize : Alloyed Treads Techicon-Beveled Armor.PNG|Event Prize : Beveled Armor Afterburn-Trophy-LargePic-NoShadow.png|Event Prize : Afterburn Trophy Afterburn-EventShop-Full.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Backgrounds Bkgd-ryukai_base-1.jpg|Castle Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Ryu-Kai - Antagonist